1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held appliance for the care of garments and other items made of fabric. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand held appliance for applying steam and/or heat to garments, fabrics and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable hand held devices for applying steam are particularly useful in removing wrinkles and improving the appearance of hanging garments, draperies, upholstery, and other items made of fabric. When traveling, these devices may be especially effective for freshening clothes that have been packed in luggage. They are also useful for improving the appearance of hanging draperies without removing them, straightening and flattening upholstery, opening seams, and, generally, for smoothing fabric during sewing operations. In all of these applications, it is not only important to apply steam to the fabric, but to do so in a safe and easy manner. It is also important to be able to apply a desired amount of steam to a particular portion of the fabric being treated.
There are several factors that make the steaming operation difficult. An appliance that is large may occupy a significant amount of space rendering it unsuitable for use when traveling. An appliance that is bulky and heavy may be difficult to manipulate and thus inhibit applying the proper amount of steam for the time required to remove wrinkles. In addition, a bulky appliance may make it difficult to operate the controls. An appliance that does not accommodate different voltages encountered in different countries may be inconvenient. Also, the construction of the appliance may make filling with water difficult and may require a user to carry the entire appliance to a source of water. Certain types of fabric may also require an additional operation during the steaming operation such as the application of pressure over an area, brushing, or scrubbing.
Therefore, there exists a need for a hand-held garment steamer that is relatively lightweight, convenient to maneuver and operate, including filling the water tank thereof, and operable from multiple voltage sources.